Not so easy
by Actres4evr
Summary: Meet Elizabeth Bennet Bonnie's not so witchy vampire hunting cousin. When Her, Damon and Alaric set up a plan to find out where Klaus ,who has been missing, has gone. Her life changes when she falls inlove with the one person she is supposed to hate. Throw her dying and coming back as something completely different. Well we have a recipe for disaster and add a little love triangle.
1. The Plan

I am dead. I am so dead. No quite literally I am dead sitting here all by myself like an outcast in the Mikaelson house. Yeah you heard right. I live in Mystic falls well not really live now I guess. What is with the name mystic fall anyways it is just begging to be full of vampires, wolves, and witches. Before I go on a rant about how I suddenly was thrown into a world I had no clue of, let's say I knew about the Salvatores and Tyler Lockwood and hell even Klaus the hybrid who had been missing for a while but before I let too much go. Let's start with the day I met Kol Mikealson the one who ends up killing me.

I really hated Mystic Falls and would love to leave seeing as I didn't want anything to do with vampires and witches but it is kind of hard as my cousin Bonnie is a witch and my father who left with my mother 6 years ago a vampire and my mother also being of the witch variety. I don't think I would mind it if I was special but nope the powers decided to take a hike from my body so I was a normal human with no specialties and no parents. Who the hell knows where they went anyway? I went from family member to family member until I landed in the one place I would regret the most with perfect Bonnie who always helped everyone and channeled some old witches. I wouldn't admit it to anyone but I was jealous except for the fact she gave everything up for some guy. Not just any guy but one related to Elena Gilbert. The only people I didn't mind talking to was Damon he was funny and didn't care what people thought and one of the cutest vampires I had seen. Matt was cool too, he was human and not special just like me and he would do anything for his family I admired that. Then Caroline was cool also I really liked her I didn't normally like hanging out with girls but she was the first person I talked to when I came. Last but not least was Alaric he was a great vampire hunter which I had been trained in doing since I was five and when my dad got turned he just seemed more intent on me being able to kill a vampire. I guess that was my talent back flipping and staking people, such a pro. I was sitting there at the grill and eating some fries after school when I saw Damon and Alaric talking quietly at the bar close to one another. I could tell they were planning something. This never ended well. I stood up and went to talk to them.

"So what is it that your so enthusiastically planning?" Alaric glared at me and Damon smirked.

"None of your business Lizzie." Alaric spoke up.

"Aw, come on Ric, cute little powerless, vampire hunting Bennett could be a help in this situation. I mean she hasn't met them yet she could help us take Kol and figure out where the hell Klaus is." Had I just let myself been invited to take down an original? I hadn't faced them and from what I heard didn't want to. I glanced at Ric who was actually thinking about the situation. I walked over to the dart board and the guys followed me. We took turns for a bit in complete silence. Ric cleared his throat.

"She might have taken down a couple hundred year old vampires, but Kol is ruthless and hundreds of years older than she has ever dealt with." This made me mad for some reason. I walked over to my bag and pulled out a stake that I kept with me at all times. I took a few more steps away from the dart board. The space was almost 15 ft. Alaric looked at me like I was crazy. I pulled my hand back and chucked the stake as hard as I could it landed bulls eye and cracked the board. I glared at Ric and walked to the board and yanked the stake out and turned .

" I have been doing this my enter life Ric and seeing as you've been doing it for ten years you might not be able to take down an original but Mr. Saltzman I sure as hell can." I looked at Damon who was smirking and aimed straight for his head he caught is within inches of his face. He wasn't smirking anymore. " Think fast. Now what is this grand plan to take down Kol?" Ric grinned.

"Well you know the ball at the Mikaelson house tonight, lets make a splash." Damon said. I grinned and took a seat.

I looked at myself in the mirror. The plan was for me to look pretty. I would much rather go in jeans and a tank top but Damon insisted upon buying me a 300 dollar dress which I would probably never wear again. It was very pretty in a dark green with silver floral designs up the bodice it went all the way to the floor. I put on my necklace filled with vervaine along with the stuff I put in my beverages every day. My father had given me my silver pendant necklace when I was ten the night before my parents took off. I pulled up my skirt and stuck the vile of white ash and the dagger into my high healed boots and pulled down my skirt. I put on a bracelet that's pendant would spray a vervaine mist onto the vampire in front of me trying to kill me. I looked in the mirror for a final peak and really did not recognize myself all dolled up and ready to torture. There was a knock at the front door. I knew who it was. Bonnie had gone to the ball earlier with Elena so the house was empty. I ran down the stairs opened the door and found Damon standing there his hand on the doorway. He smirked and looked me from head to toe. He was dressed in a nice black suit with a green handkerchief hanging out of the pocket that matched my dress. I had to admit to myself how cute he was but never would go for him with to much Elena baggage.

"Wow, You look pretty good there powerless Bennett. Maybe we should just stay here and you could invite me in."

"Yeah, or I could come out there and kill you. Your not getting into my house." That smirk was starting to drive me crazy.

"Hey, no reason to be hostile save that for Kol, you'll need it." He took a step back from the door to let me out.

"Trust me I am always hostile." I brushed past him and walked to the car. The drive was quiet seeing as we already knew our plans. The Mikaelson's house was huge it wasn't even a house really more like a small castle. I looked down at my necklace and tucked it under my dress none of them needed to know that I knew about vampires just yet. We parked out in the front where Damon got out and threw the keys to the valet. He came over to my side of the car, opened my door and held out his hand. I grabbed it much to my dismay. We had to look like we were together and if I acted as if I wanted to punch the older Salvatore in the face the plan most likely would not work. We were ten minutes late which according to Damon would help us make an entrance. It did. Everyone was in the foyer and a blonde with an accent was talking on top of the stairs and stood by her were two guys both with dark hair. This must be them Elijah, Rebecca and Kol. The only Mikaelsons left in Mystic Falls. Rebecca sure didn't seem happy with Damon's late arrival. Everyone was staring at us and normally I would hate having all that attention on me but seeing as I had to act normal I couldn't yell at them for staring.

"Oh, Sorry about arriving so late. We were kind of preoccupied." He put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. I giggled like a school girl. These people had to believe I was just another one of Damon's toys. I looked around the room to find Bonnie, Stefan and Elena gawking at us. I was going to get the wrath of Bonnie at the end of the night but hey, by then Kol would have told us where his hybrid brother was. Kol seemed like the only one who might give in. Elijah ,from what Damon told me, seemed almost to nice to torture and he had helped them in the best. Rebecca wouldn't give up Klaus if her life depended on it. Damon said Kol had just enough hate to give Klaus up but it might take a few pokes. I had no clue who was who but it did not matter. I would take down anyone that was a threat to my family and friends. We walked down to the stairs and stood on the other side of the room away from the glaring people across the room. Rebecca kept going on how happy she was to be excepted into town and such. While the whole time Damon was whispering funny but rood things about her into my ear and I would laugh. To somebody on the outside it would seem that we were flirting. Rebecca got done with her speech and everyone clapped and the music started playing. Damon grabbed my hand.

"Care to dance?" He asked me glancing at the friends across the room who were heading our way.

"Do I have a choice." He spun me into the crowd where it would be difficult to start the fight I knew was fixing to happen. He put his hands on my waist and we danced to the top 40 love song that was playing at the moment. He looked down at me all of a sudden and leaned in and kissed me. It took all of my control not to use my vervaine spray on him. He leaned back before I even got a chance to realize what he just did.

"What the hell was that Damon?" I whispered into his ear.

"Bonnie was saying that your to smart to date me and that we must be up to something. I couldn't let her ruin this for us. She is to smart for her own good. It worked." I glared up at him. He grinned down at me.

"Don't ever do that again."

"Aw, Liz don't tell me you did not like that."

"It is Lizzie, and no I didn't, not one bit."

"Sure, that is what they say before they fall deeply in love with me."

"Well now that you mention it did give me stronger feelings about you, feelings that I want to punch you in the face." I leaned up against him.

"Sounds kinky." He laughed. I couldn't help but laugh at that. He seemed to flirt with everything on two legs. I swear I had caught him flirting with Ric once. Now that'd be hot. I smiled at myself

"You are a dork."

"Yeah well whatever works right?" I smiled until an accented voice spoke behind me spoke.

"I would say he is more of an idiot but to each their own." I turned to find the two brothers standing behind me.

"Now brother be nice to our house guests." He happened to have no accent and had a regal air about him. I guess he just looked like an original vampire should look. This must be Elijah, I said to myself. That must make the other one Kol I looked at him. He was very cute but arrogant kind of reminded me of Damon with the way he was smirking and staring at Damon. The difference was that you could sense something not right about him like a dangerous side under his boyish looks and smirk. I did have to admit he was pretty cute. I was not supposed to think that about the vampire I was going to kidnap tonight but hey I am a girl so what am I supposed think. Kol glanced at me looked away and back again with a conniving look in his eyes.

"Hello, I'm Kol forgive me that was very rude of me. I don't believe we have met?" He reached out his hand.

"Im Elizabeth but just call me Lizzie." I took his hand and shook it. I smirked up at him. "It's ok he can be idiotic at times." Kol let out a laugh at that.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked me

"Hmm," I looked at Damon and winked. "Sure I would love to." I looked at him

"Hey Elijah I need to talk to you it is very important." Damon smiled at me and for some reason grabbed Elijah's wrist and took off. If I did not know any better I would swear that sometimes the things Damon does weren't always straight. I glanced back at Kol who was staring intently down at me. Iris by the goo goo dolls started playing. I moaned inwardly of course it just had to have been that song. Kol put one hand on my waist and with the other took my right hand and held it in his. He pulled me as close to him as possible.

"What is it that you see in Mr. Salvatore?"

"Well, um" I had to make him believe I was under Damon's influence. " He is a great guy."

"And?"

"Just a great guy." I repeated. Kol just stared at me.

"Oh, poor girl."

"What?"

"Nothing lets finish the dance and then we can go get Damon's surprise."

The way he was looking at me I knew that the surprise wasn't going to be good for me. He lowered his hand on my back and pulled me so close I could feel his breath on my cheek. He spun me around. When he finished he led me out to a balcony about ten feet off the ground. Long fall I thought to myself. I stood peering over the balcony. I could sense him standing behind me.

"Such beauty, It shouldn't be wasted on a guy like Damon. Someone as pretty as you should be shown the world." I just took a deep breath.

"But, I love Damon."

"Of course you do as long as your influenced by him. It is really sad that you had to come here tonight with him." "Why is that?" I knew the answer.

"Because you wont be leaving here alive." I grinned to myself.

"That's what you think." I turned around quickly and saw that he had vamped out already. I sprayed him in the face with vervaine and kicked him in the chest he flew back a few feet. It wouldn't last long so I grabbed the dagger from under my dress and dipped it in the vile. When I turned back around he wasn't hunched over. He wasn't there at all.

"Shit."

"No need to fret I'm right here." I felt him grab my arm and throw me against the railing. He slowly walked towards me like I was his prey.

"So I see they sent a child to do a man's job how funny. Did they teach you that little trick yesterday?" He leered at me. I stood up and jumped on top of the railing flipped over his head and grabbed his shoulder threw him on the ground and got on top of him. He looked confused. Which is probably the reason he didn't throw me off him.

"Nah, But they did that one bitch." I drove the dagger through his heart. He turned grey and I got off of him. I grabbed his stiff body and weakened against the weight of it but managed to throw him over the edge of the railing. I slid down a pillar beside the balcony. When I got there Ric was already ready to go.

"Wow, that was pretty bad ass." He grinned over at me.

"Yes, but a little too easy." I looked down at Kol's lifeless body. "Anyways now can I get this freaking dress of." I grabbed one of the arms and Alaric and I dragged him to the car.


	2. Give you Hell

Hey guys I have one follower already and for that you are amazing. I really would love some feed back on this if it is good or not just let me know. I listen to a song every time I write and today's song was Gives you hell by All American Rejects lol I know but hey it was a good song don't judge. I feel as if Lizzie will be a little bitchy this chapter seeing my song choice. Anyways I own nothing if I did than well everyone would be gay….I mean oops Too far? Except maybe Caroline the only girl who doesn't get on my nerves in TVD cuz I ship Klaus and her so hard it's not even funny. Anyways Enjoy read, like let me know what you think. Thanks for the read.

Chapter 2

I was sitting in the corner of the cell in the Salvatore mansion basement listening to Alaric and Damon bicker back and about how exactly they were going to keep a original subdued. They really should have thought of that earlier and why in the hell did they choose this place it is where they keep everyone. Any one with half a brain will check here first those idiots. I tuned in when their talking became a whisper. My hearing was better than most seeing as I had been trained to hear vampires.

"Why did you disappear so long with Elijah?"

"I had to keep him away from Kol."

"Yeah but you were here 30 minutes after I texted you."

"Someone jealous?" He placed his hand on Alaric's shoulder. What in the….I was kidding earlier I thought to myself. Damon glanced over at me and I glared down at my feet.

"Lizzie if you could stop staring at your feet and actually help me with our problem." Alaric said grumpily. What had been his problem lately. I stood up really quickly.

"First of all Alaric I really want to punch you right now and you're the idiots who should have thought of this before you brought a original into your house which by the way Damon this is the first place everyone is going to check for us and him."

"If we had a witch we could put a spell on this room….." Damon's voice trailed off. I felt a pain in my chest. I walked over to Damon and took the pencil that Alaric had in his front pocket and drove it into his arm.

" What the hell you bitch."

"First of all you should think before you say stupid things and second," I dug the pencil deeper. Alaric went to grab my arm and I just turned around and glared at him. He stopped. "Don't call me names." I smiled sweetly and yanked the pencil out of his arm. Damon held his hand over the stab wound. All of a sudden we heard a voice by the door.

"I like this one. Very feisty and she knows how to shut you up Damon." Elijah was standing there in all his glory. I felt my hand involuntary grasp around the pencil. I knew it wouldn't help anything. Alaric being dumb lunged at him I grabbed his arm and jerked him back he landed on the ground.

"We all know in a fight he would win." I glared down at him.

"Smart too." He took a step towards me. He smirked at me. I couldn't help but think how attractive that was. What was with these originals being so attractive so far?

"You met my little brother over there at the party but I didn't exactly introduce myself like a gentleman. I was otherwise preoccupied." He glanced over at Damon who smirked and Alaric just glared. " Elijah." he held his hand out to me.

"Lizzie." I smirked. I couldn't help but automatically like him. I reached for his hand. "If you are going to take your brother than we really can not let you do that he might have some information for us." Something flashed across his eyes.

"Of course I don't want him back. He is an idiot. I just want to find where Klaus is. I fear he might be in danger." I could tell he was telling the truth and my respect went up for him. He wanted his family back and I knew how that felt.

"But, we need to make sure Klaus is not going to come after us."

"Come on Damon its been almost a year don't you think he would have come back by then if he wanted to hurt you."

"So you have no clue where dearest brother is?" Alaric sneered.

"Of course not or I wouldn't be here with you fools. Not including you of course." He smirked down at me. I smiled to myself.

"Well on that note I am going to take a shower and get the hell out of this dress. While you idiots figure out how to keep Kol in one spot and maybe Elijah could help you if your nice."

"I could help you out of that dress." Damon smirked.

"Or you could take a pencil to the other arm." Alaric muttered.

"Alaric is right." I turned to Elijah. "I know we just met but could you?" How I loved messing with Damon.

"Of course my lady." I turned around and stared at Damon and Alaric. Alaric who was grinning and Damon glaring back and forth at me and Elijah. I felt Elijah's finger brush my hair to the other side of my neck and slowly unzipped my dress. I knew I would never get anywhere with Elijah in the way he looks at Damon but it was fun to bug Damon. I turned around and uttered a thank you to Elijah and showed the open back of my dress to the guys. I walked out of the room and up the stairs to Damon's room knowing not to go into Stefan's. I threw my duffel bag on the bed got undressed and jumped into the gigantic shower. What was up with the huge gay love triangle going on downstairs? My brain hurt to much from the days events to worry about it. The truth was that Klaus turned my father into a vampire those six years ago or at least that is what my mother told me. It was his fault my dad and mom left me all alone by myself. I didn't need anyone though so it didn't matter or at least that is what I keep telling myself. You don't get attached you don't hurt which is the reason people hate me anyways. The way I like it and hoped it would stay. I guess there was enough in me to want to kill Klaus. I don't know when the water from the showers on my face turned into salty tears. I only cried when no one was around. Crying meant weakness something badass vampire hunters didn't have. So I would cry but not in front of people. I took a deep breath finished my shower and dried off. I went over to my duffel bag grabbed my black skinny jeans and red tank top that showed just enough skin to not be slutty. I pulled on my biker looking boots and slid a stake into them I pulled on my black leather jacket where stakes and bottles of vervaine laced the inside of it. I pulled on the bracelet that shoots stakes that Alaric made me. I looked in the mirror and pulled my dark brown hair into a pony tail. I looked at my reflection in the mirror my light mocha skin and dark brown eyes were just like my mother's. I looked away and shut the light off.

I headed downstairs to the basement and when I got into the room Kol was sitting in a chair almost every part of him covered in vervaine laced ropes than over the top of that were gigantic chains. Kol was wide awake leering at Elijah.

"Nice job boys." Everyone turned to look at me. "Just one more thing." I took a spray bottle laced with vervaine and covered every inch of the door with it.

"How am I supposed to get out of here?" Damon asked.

"Someone will open the door for you dumbass." this came from Kol who was staring at me. I glared over at him. Damon slapped him.

"Shut up." He muttered. Kol glared at Damon than turned his attention back to me and looked me up and down.

"I like this look a lot more than you in a dress. Very sexy." He smirked.

"Shut up." This one came from Elijah. "but he does have a point." I grinned over at Elijah who winked at me and looked over at Damon. My god these guys. I walked over to Kol slowly. I got down to his eye level.

"How does it feel to be taken down by, Oh what was I you called me? A child." I grinned at him and slapped him.

"Ooh. I like it rough." He grinned up at me.

"Than you'll love me." I grabbed a stake laced with vervaine and stuck it into his neck. He grunted and smirked up at me.

"Where is your brother."

"He is standing over there are you blind also? Or do you mean Finn the backstabber who died about a year and a half ago? Get with the picture Lizzie."

"You know sure as hell who I am talking about."

"Why are you asking me?"

"You're the only one that will tell us if you know."

"Right if I know." He glared up at me. "I will only talk to you Elizabeth. These others are jerks besides you don't really know me so you can't be biased."

"Sure I can." I nodded to the guys to go ahead and leave Ric headed towards the door leaving it open for the other two. Elijah followed and Damon motioned for me to come over there. He took a stake out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"If he does anything drive this through his heart it will kill him." He looked at me seriously. I felt my breath hitch.

"Aw, look who is worried about me." I slightly smiled

"Of course I am your like a little sister I never had."

"Do you normally ask sisters to help get them undressed?" I smirked

"Aw, shut up." He put the stake in my hand and kissed my forehead. "Be careful"

"I always am." I smiled back at him and he left the room. I closed the door and took a deep breath. I turned to find Kol staring at the floor.

"Now, Where is your brother ?"

"Like I know? Why are you asking me anyways I hate him for locking me up as long as he did. You should be asking that blonde vampire Caroline he is practically in love with her or Rebekah her undying love for him is ridiculous." I looked into his eyes and for the first time no smirk or mischievous gleam in his eye.

"You couldn't just tell them that?"

"They would not have believed me anyways." I rolled my eyes and turned around to head for the door.

"You look like your mother you know." he stated and I felt my body froze up. I turned around and glared at him. I almost felt like he opened a cage to a wild animal. I walked up to him and drove another stake through the left side of his chest.

"What the hell do you know about my mother?" He grunted. I pushed the stake in deeper.

"Ugh, I met her about a year ago when I was looking for a witch strong enough to kill Klaus. When I was really angry at him. It was in Georgia. She was with some male vampire. She had told me to take a month away from everything and if I still wanted to kill Klaus go back and well I never wanted to go back." I pulled the stake out and backed up a bit.

"You know nothing of Klaus?"

"I would have told you. He is my brother but I don't like getting stakes shoved into my body for fun. I'm no masochist." I glared at him

"I want you to take me to where you saw her last. Or I will jab this stake through your heart and it will kill you." His eyes widened.

"Okay deal."

"Promise me.

"I promise."

"How can I trust you."

"You can't for sure." I looked at my feet and sighed. It was the only lead I possibly had.

"How do you know she is my mother?"

"She told me about you, how independent and brave you were. How beautiful. It has to be you because there is no one else around here like that." I cleared my throat and stared down at him.

"Fine you will take me to my mother. Got it?" He nodded his head. I grabbed a knife out of my back pocket and went to undo his chains but they were already on the ground and he was standing up. I glared at him.

"You could have gotten out this entire time? Of course because you're a freaking original."

"Well you guys went through to much trouble to set everything up I didn't want to bum you out." He laughed.

"You're a jerk."

"Who is helping you find your mother.'

"Touché." I glared at him and did the most childish thing I could think of and stuck my tongue out at him.

"So who isn't a child?"

"Shut up."

"Can I get a new shirt seeing as this is covered in blood?"

"Yeah, I think they keep a few down here in a dresser. Stay here and I will be right back." I knew he would probably leave. I went and searched a dresser and found a blue t-shirt. I slowly walked back to the room and there he was standing there waiting. I couldn't hide the look of shock on my face.

"I promised I would take you. We Mikaelsons somewhat have a code of ethics." I felt myself go to smile but wiped it away. I led him upstairs where I heard the extra voices of Stefan, Bonnie and Elena. Crap. I looked back at Kol and put a finger over my lips for him to be quiet. I could have dealt with the guys but with all six of them up there maybe not. I slowly walked down the hallway.

"Where is my cousin?" I groaned and rounded the corner with Kol at my heels.

"I am right here calm down." Everyone looked at me than Kol shocked. Stefan got angry and ran towards him before Kol even reacted I kicked Stefan back a few feet grabbed his neck and stuck a stake in his arm.

"God, stop acting like the freaking hero all the time Stefan." I muttered

"So may I ask why you have let my brother out?"

"First he knows nothing and second you knew all along that he could get out whenever he wanted so don't act innocent." I glared at him. Damon glared over at Elijah and moved across the room.

"You knew the whole time? He could have killed her." This came from Alaric.

"I wouldn't have. She is too special unlike the rest of you buffoons." I felt my cheeks redden.

"No one decided to tell me this? I mean you captured someone who tried to kill me and you didn't feel the need to share." Elena glared at Damon. "What is with all these secrets I thought we were all going to be a team." I never wanted to slap someone so hard.

"Elena just stop seriously not every little freaking thing that happens in mystic falls is about you. Yeah sure Kol has tried to kill you and almost everyone in this room but come on. Should I tell you that a squirrel was found dead outside earlier? It could mean that there is a vampire that likes to eat Looney Toons or maybe it was your boyfriend. Oh no! This had nothing to do with you so you weren't invited now shut up."

I heard Kol snicker behind me and Damon trying to hide his grin.

"Bitch" I heard her mutter under her breathe.

"Ooo, I know." I rolled my eyes and addressed the whole room. "If you want to find Klaus ask Caroline he is in love with her. She will probably help seeing as she is the only other sane female around here. Kol has no idea where he is and he is taking me on a trip to find my parents." Damon was about to mutter something but I glared at him. Bonnie walked over to me.

"Lizzie don't do this. You don't know what he is capable of."

"Yeah well he is as much as a killer as anyone else in this room but he will admit it and one of the only people truthful with me so that counts as something in my book."

"Why him?"

"Because he is the only one that is interested in helping me find my parents. You should understand seeing as you just found your mother. I just want them back Bonnie." I looked at her and she nodded at me.

"Ok, fine." Damon was all of a sudden in front of me.

"Be safe. Your probably my best girlfriend."

"Possibly? Nah I am." I grinned at him. He grabbed my face and kissed me not in a I am in love with you kind of way but like as in a you're my best friend and I love you. I hugged him. I looked around and Elena was glaring at me. Stefan grinning. Kol was staring at the ground.

"Its only cuz I don't put up with your crap. Your probably might be my best friend also well it might between you and Matt." I grinned.

"That human has nothing on me."

"That is what you think fang boy." He looked at Kol.

"If she doesn't come back in one piece Alaric, Stefan and I will find you and kill you because I have plenty more than that one stake came from and I will use them all on you."

"That goes for me also." Bonnie glared. Alaric and Stefan stood behind her.

I stared at them all. I ran upstairs and grabbed my duffel bag came running back downstairs. I said bye and Kol and I headed out in Damon's car. I sat in the front seat and after 20 minutes of silence I figured I would turn the radio on. He spoke the second I did.

"So you and Damon?"

"No. Ugh heck no I mean he is cute and such but just a good friend like he said. Why?" He cleared his throat and looked over at me.

"Um, no reason just a question." With that he fell into silence. I looked out the window and sighed this'll be a long trip.


End file.
